


The Presidency (Complete Work)

by BFive0, casness



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/pseuds/BFive0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU were Danny is the President of the United States and Steve is the Secret Service agent assigned to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back to Work

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Huntress and imaginarycircus for the beta reads. Thanks to everyone who read and commented.
> 
> Usual Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-0 and its characters do not belong to us.
> 
> 'thoughts'  
> "speech"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes back to the Secret Service after an extended leave.

~McGarrett House, Hawaii~  
"Did you vote, brah?" said Kamekona as he watched the newly elected President Daniel Williams thank the people on the old TV in Steve's garage.

Steve looked up at Kamekona from the engine of the Marquis. "Not this time," said Steve as he glanced at the TV. _' _I would have voted for him though_ '_, he thought.

"That's not patriotic and you provided security for the last President. Even I found time to vote," said Kamekona from his seat in an old chair.

Most of Steve's garage was old, it's been years since anyone worked on the car stored there or even gone into the place. It was only half a year ago that Steve's father was killed chasing down a robber. The incident prompted Steve to return to Hawaii and eventually hand in his resignation from the Secret Service. What was the point of protecting the President, if you couldn't even protect your own family from danger?

A vibrating sound was heard in the garage. Kamekona looked over at the stool where the cell phones lay. "It's yours," he said as he handed Steve the vibrating phone.

"Lt. Commander McGarrett? Special Agent McGarrett?" questioned the voice on the phone.

"This is him," replied Steve, "who's this?"

"This is Special Agent Jones. You are requested to return to the Secret Service," said Jones.

"I handed in my resignation, Sir. I'm no longer with the Secret Service," replied Steve.

"Your resignation was denied. Your file says you are on extended leave. We need you back, McGarrett."

"If you don't mind me asking, why?" questioned Steve. He held the phone against his ear with his shoulder and started to work on the engine again.

"The new President will need security. Your superiors stated that you are the best for the job," said Jones, "here is the information for your flight and meet up." Jones then started to state the information for Steve.

Steve hurriedly took up a paper and pencil and started to write the information down. "Newark Airport, private terminal...got it," said Steve ending the call. He put the phone down on the table near the car and looked at Kamekona who smiled and shrugged. "I need to pack," said Steve.

"Got it, brah. I'll look after the place for you," said Kamekona as he got up and walked toward the door to the garage, "Bye."

Steve sighed as he looked at the information then glanced at the TV again. The news were repeating the results of the election and presented a picture of a smiling Daniel Williams with his daughter. _' _Let's hope that you're not trouble__ ', thought Steve as he shut off the TV and went to pack.

~Marriott Hotel, New Jersey~  
Steve thanked the agents who drove him to the hotel as one of them took Steve's three bags out from the trunk of the Cadillac. He watched the car drive away before picking up his bags and walking inside the hotel. He walked to the reception area, "I'm Steve McGarrett. There should be a reservation under that name."

"Actually, there is a message for you. Here you go," said the receptionist handing an envelope to Steve.

Steve put down his bags and opened the envelope, which contained a key card and cell phone. "What room does this open?"

"I can show you," said a voice behind Steve.

Steve turned around and saw Kono Kalakaua a fellow Hawaiian dressed in black pants, white blouse with a black blazer on top. "It's good to see you again, Kono," said Steve as he pulled her into a hug. The two friends smiled at each other. Kono took one of Steve's bags and lead the way to the hotel room.

"We set up here for a couple of days ago. The new President didn't want security trampling all over his home and scaring his little girl," said Kono as she described the situation to Steve while leading him to the room. The two walked into the room and saw the rest of the agents assigned to the President. Kono introduced everyone to Steve and helped him get settled in. "The President should arrive in three hours, get settled in, take a nap," said Kono leading Steve to his room then exiting after giving him waving bye and closing the door after herself.

Steve sighed and dropped the bags near the side of the bed. He took out his cell, keys and gun onto the nightstand and laid down on the bed. 'A couple hours of sleep wouldn't hurt _ _'__ , he thought before he fell asleep. Steve awoke to loud talking, "I don't want all of you. I was a cop before I was a President, I know the dangers that I'm in." __'__ That would be the President', he thought as he glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand, __'__ and he's here early _ _'_. _ Steve stood up from the bed and exited the bedroom. "Sir, we're here to protect you. At the very least you need at least one of us with you at all times," said Steve walking toward the ranting President.

"And who are you?" asked Daniel Williams looking at Steve's rumpled shirt and pants. Steve ran a hand through his hair as Danny looked at him.

"Special Agent Steve McGarrett. I was assigned to be head of your detail," said Steve offering his hand to Daniel.

Daniel looked at the offered hand and extended his own to shake it, "Daniel Williams, you can call me Danny. You're that crazy ex-SEAL McGarrett?" Danny remembered the other agents call Steve that when they found out that Steve was assigned to be in charge of the protection detail.

Steve shrugged and smiled slightly at the man. "The stories were exaggerated, sir," answered Steve. Steve noticed that despite the handshake being over, both men still continued to hold hands. He glanced down at the joined hands and moved his own away from Danny's. Kono noticed the long hand holding and smiled.

"I don't like craziness. I've seen enough crazy things on the force. So as long as you don't do anything insane with me, we'll be good" said Danny, "so if you're my primary, what are the rest of these agents for?"

Steve smiled in response, mentioned for Danny to sit on the couch near him and started to explain the role of the other agents that were in the room with them. __'__ This is the start of a beautiful relationship _ _'__ , thought Kono as she watched the two men interact.

After some time of sorting out protection details, Danny stood up and stretched. "Alright, I'm done. I can't hear any more about details and security. I'll accept your decision on those details, Special Agent McGarrett. I need to go home now and cook a nice meat lasagna for Gracie," said Danny as he picked up his jacket from the couch.

"You will need at least one of us inside the house," said Steve standing up.

Danny held up a finger to contradict him but was interrupted by Steve, "this is not negotiable, sir."

Danny sighed and nodded. "Alright, you can come with me in the house. I hope you like lasagna. By the way, stop calling me Sir. Danny is fine," replied Danny as he watched Steve walk to the other room.

Steve nodded and walked into the other room to grab the cell phone, jacket and his bags. Kono walked over to him and mentioned another agent to take the bags, "We'll take care of this, boss. You go on."

Steve walked out of the hotel room with four other agents surrounding Danny. The men crowded the elevator and traveled down to the lobby, where they proceeded out of the hotel and into a car.

~Williams House, New Jersey~  
By 10:00PM, Grace was sleeping upstairs, exhausted from the excitement of seeing new people and working out a protection detail for her. Danny had made enough lasagna to feed the agents guarding the house and Steve. Now, the two men sat on the couch in the living room watching a muted TV with a couple of beers on the coffee table.

"Are you going to follow me everywhere?" asked Danny remembering that not too long ago Steve followed him upstairs as he tucked in Grace. Danny glanced at Steve as he reached for a new bottle of beer on the coffee table. Danny offered a new bottle to Steve as he started to open his own.

"My job is to ensure your safety, s- Danny," replied Steve opening up and drinking the new beer.

"I heard that. You know I never actually thought that I would win. I'm a divorced father whose wife ended up getting the better deal in the divorce. I was running with Pat Jameson. The two of us didn't think we would win, you know? We're so far from the established norm for Presidential candidates and running mates," said Danny leaning back into the couch.

"Governor Jameson is loved in Hawaii. I think it was because you two were so different that you won the election. The first time an Independent won in a long time if ever. I'm not good at my Presidential history," said Steve looking at Danny.

Danny turned to look at Steve, "yeah, so since you were formerly in the Army, are you okay serving a bisexual President?"

"Actually the Navy, Sir. You will need to remember that in the future. Don't Ask, Don't Tell was repealed by President Obama. I'm not a hypocrite, Danny. I've been known to like both genders," answered Steve. What was it about the other man that made Steve reveal that about himself? Steve never came out to his friends as bisexual, even his last love interest was a woman.

"I guess it's going to take a while for you to warm up to me or at least learn to call me Danny. Well then, this will be the start of a beautiful friendship," said Danny clinking his bottle with Steve's. He drank the rest of it then stood up. Danny smiled as h e stretched his hand to take Steve's finished bottle and walked off to the kitchen. "You'll be in the guest bedroom. You know where that is, remember we get up at 7:30 tomorrow for breakfast and to take Grace to school," said Danny when he walked back into the living room. He said "good night" to Steve and walked upstairs.

"Yeah, a beautiful friendship," whispered Steve. _'_ What friendship starts off with you imagining the other naked? Stop it, he's your job not someone to date _ _'__ , thought Steve. He stood up from the couch, checked the doors and windows before walking upstairs to the guest bedroom. Once in the bedroom, he checked via radio with the agents on the parameter and went to bed.


	2. Morning and Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the first meeting.

~ Williams House, New Jersey ~  
His bed feels warm and he doesn’t want to leave it anytime soon. He opens his eyes and look at alarm clock next to his bed, 7:25 AM. He hates it when this happens but he can’t go back to sleep now when he has to be up in 5 minutes. He decided to lay in bed for a while and thinking about the turn his life is taking since he’s been officially elected as the President of the United States of America.

Danny still didn’t believe it, he was waiting for Ashton Kutcher to jump out with his cameras to tell him he’s been Punk’d Even though the show have been canceled years ago. Not having to travel to DC for another month or so will help him with that but the briefings taking place before the move remind him of his new duty. He looked at the clock again, 7:27 AM, _'_ Well it can't be helped, I'm awake', thought Danny before he turned off the alarm then went to the bathroom t o wash up a nd grab a quick shower. Danny turned on the Television to the weather channel.

"Today, will be a cool 36 degrees outside. Dress warmly and grab that heavy coat if heading outside," said the weatherman on the TV. Danny decided that jeans and a blue turtle neck would be fine for that day that he planned. He turned off the TV using the remote and exited his room, in the doorway, he bumped into Steve.

“Good morning, Sir,” said Steve with a smile on his face.

“Morning, Steve. What did I say about calling me sir?” asked Danny walking past Steve.

“I'm sorry, Sir. You need to give me some time to get used to it,” replied Steve following closely behind.

“That’s fine I guess, you can wait in the kitchen. I’ll just wake up Grace and follow you there,” says Danny when they finally get to the staircase several feet away from Grace's room.

“You know I can’t do that, Sir.”

“You know you don’t actually have to do that until I move to the White House?”

Steve took a moment to think about a reply and that was all Danny needed to slip away and go to Grace’s room to wake her up. He went and sat down on the bed next to her, she looked so peaceful while she’s sleeping.

“Rise and shine, Monkey. It’s time to wake up,” said Danny shaking Grace gently.

“DANNO,” she suddenly screamed and hugged him. “I had a dream that we were in the White House!” she said with a big smile on her face.

“Wooh! Calm down, Monkey, I didn’t have my coffee yet! But do tell me about your dream," said Danny hugging Grace briefly before releasing her so that he could look at her while she talked.

“We were sitting in that big round office, I was coloring in my Disney princesses book and you were helping me and the new secret service guy was helping me with Miss Kono too!”

“Wow. That’s nice, my first job as the President of the Unites States is to sit in the Oval Office and color with my daughter,” said Danny smiling.

“YES!” she said excitedly leaning forward toward Danny and stared to try to fix his hair that was going in every possible way.

“Monkey, leave my hair alone, please,” said Danny catching her hands gently and moving them away from his hair.

“But it’s everywhere, did someone else see you like this?”

“Just Steve but I think he’s going to get used to my hair being everywhere, you need to get ready for school and I am going to prepare your breakfast. How about pancakes?” said Danny standing up and fixing his hair himself.

“Yes, pancakes are always a good idea,” said Grace getting out of the bed.

“Good now you get ready or we’re going to be late,” Danny kissed the top of her head and left the room heading to the kitchen. Danny opened the door and was about to exit when he realized that Steve standing by the door to Grace’s room waiting for him.

“Are you going to be like this from now on? You know you’re stuck with me for the next 4 years, right?” said Steve looking at Danny with a smirk.

“You said you need some time to get used to calling me Danny. Well, I’ll need some time to get used to the fact that I am going to be followed around 24/7,” said Danny while taking the cup of coffee that was waiting for him in the kitchen, he took a sip then started getting out the ingredients to prepare the breakfast for Grace and himself. "Do you want some pancakes as well?" asked Danny and when he saw Steve shrug, he took out more and started to make breakfast for Steve as well.

“What’s on the agenda today?” asked Steve standing near the kitchen door.

“Aren’t you supposed to know that?”

“Well I do know that, but I need to make sure we’re on the same page here,”

“First, we need to take Grace to school then I head to the office and continue the reading the reports and briefings that I need to get through. We'll have to go in through the back door though, since I need change into a suit," said Danny looking at Steve.

 _'_ At least it will be quite for now _'_ , thought Steve as he watched Danny make breakfast. How many times has Danny made breakfast for himself and his daughter? How many joined them for breakfast? Steve was nudged to the side by a Grace who raced into the kitchen toward Danny. Danny put down the mixing bowl and picked her up. Smiling, Danny carried her to sit her down on a stool at the kitchen island. _'_ This is what I am protecting, the joy and innocence' thought Steve as he watched the interaction between Danny and Grace. He nodded and smiled briefly at Danny, who looked at him questioningly. Steve turned and walked out of the kitchen, time to check in with the rest of security and arrange the transportation for today. Nothing will happen to Danny or Grace as along as Steve was guarding them was the vow that Steve made to himself that day.


	3. The First Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 year into the Presidency and Steve discovers that he might have feelings for Danny.

~1 year into the presidency~

"Is everything ready?" asked Danny as Steve handed him a cup of water. He drank and wiped his lips with a napkin. Danny wanted everything to be perfect today, after all it was Grace's 12th birthday.

"Yes, Sir. The staff have been briefed about the time schedule. The parents were vetted and all but two passed to enter the premises. Gifts from foreign dignitaries have been sorted and await your approval before Grace sees them," replied Steve. Steve smiled at the nervousness that Danny displayed. It wasn't every day that you see the President of the United States of America nervous about his daughter's 12th birthday party.

"Sir...Danny, it'll be fine," said Steve grabbed Danny by the shoulders to stop his pacing, "Calm down, Sir. Nothing will happen today."

"Right," said Danny taking a couple of deep breaths to calm down. __'__ Steve got everything covered. The Secret Service knows what they are doing _ _'_ ,_ thought Danny to reassure himself. He shrugged Steve's hands off and moved toward the glass door leading outside. He got to the door and looked at Grace playing with her friends. The parents and children were waiting for him to come out and give his speech before the cake. He gasped as he felt sharp pain and leaned against the door. He felt Steve holding him up and leading him away from the door and gently lowering him into a seat.

"Sir? Danny?" asked Steve looking at Danny as the other tried to breath normally. Steve tapped his ear piece, "This is Steve McGarrett, the Eagle is..." Steve stopped talking when Danny laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't alert...Grace. She can't know that anything is wrong," whispered Danny. He winced from the pain and allowed Steve to continue talking.

"We have a medical emergency at the garden entrance," finished Steve as he knelt near Danny's chair and waited for the doctor to arrive. When the doctor and medical personnel arrived, Steve was pushed to the side. Steve watched the doctor talk and take vital signs from Danny before turning to Steve and stating that they need an ambulance. Steve tapped his ear piece again and notified the agents to call up an ambulance and let it through to the premises. After notifying the agents, he alerted the President's staff of the situation and requested the Vice President to be briefed on the situation. He was notified a few minutes later that an ambulance was waiting at the side entrance. He mentioned for the other Secret Agents that were in the room to help escort the President into the ambulance. Steve turned to look outside and saw Rachel looking toward him. He took a deep breath and walked outside.

"What happened?" asked Rachel when Steve finally got to her. She noticed the concern and fear in his eyes before he managed to hide the emotions. "Steve?" prompted Rachel touching his arm.

"The President...Danny fell ill. He's being rushed to the hospital as we speak. He didn't want Grace to know and be concerned. I need to get to the hospital," said Steve touching Rachel's hand briefly.

"What happened to Danny? Ill? He was fine a couple of hours ago," said Rachel before nodding, "I'll take care of the guests and Grace.  I want the details as soon as possible. We'll meet you at the hospital in a half an hour."

Steve nodded and mouthed "thanks" before hurriedly walking away. As soon as Steve was out of sight from the party, he ran toward the car ready to take him to the hospital. He sat in the passenger seat and mentioned for the driver to go to the hospital. As Steve looked out the window, he remembered the first time that he met Rachel. It was just a week after he became Danny's bodyguard. She arrived early one morning and was yelling at Danny for not being dressed to take Grace to school. That was t he day that Kono got assigned extra hours for Grace and Steve realized that Rachel Edwards was not the evil ex-wife that the press made her out to be.

~The Waiting Room~

Steve paced in the Waiting Room as he waited for the agents and doctors involved in the operation to come out and brief him. He stopped his pacing when he saw Rachel and Grace walk toward him. He nodded to both of them and knelt down when Grace nudged him. "What is it?" asked Steve attempting to smile at Grace.

"Mom said that Danno is sick. Where is he?" asked Grace.

"The doctors are looking at him now, Grace" answered Steve. He hugged her to comfort her before taking her over to sit down. Steve looked at Rachel and shook his head "no". There is still no news on Danny's condition.

Both Steve and Rachel looked up from Grace when they heard someone exit through the sealed double doors. "Is he?" the two started to ask together.

The doctor smiled and nodded. "He's fine. He had appendicitis. We were lucky that we caught it early on before it ruptured. We'll be keeping him here over night to rest and he can leave tomorrow. You can see him now if you like. Special Agent McGarrett, I need to speak to you as soon as you're available," said the doctor.

Steve looked past the doctor and saw one of the agents, who was with the President in the ambulance, standing near them. "Of course. Let me brief my men and then we can talk," said Steve. Steve walked toward the agent. "Report," asked Steve moving him and the agent into a corner and where they couldn't be overheard.

"The operation went smoothly. The doctors have been briefed and signed confidentiality agreements. There are two agents in the room with Eagle currently and two more stationed outside the room. Would you like me to take Mrs. Edwards and Monkey up to his room, Sir?" said the agent.

"Yes. Good work," said Steve before he turned and went to talk to the doctor.

The doctor smiled and told Steve to follow him to his office. When the two got there, the doctor mentioned Steve to sit in one of the chairs while he sat at his desk. "Here is a list of things that the President should avoid doing for a little while. He can't take part in any strenuous activity for a while. It's all on this sheet," said the doctor handing Steve a few pages on the recovery after surgery for appendix removal.

"Why are you telling me this? I am in charge of his security and while that includes health issues, this" Steve held up the papers, "is not something that I find out first," said Steve.

"President Daniel Williams put you down as his medical proxy, Special Agent McGarrett," said the doctor.

Steve was stunned as he looked at the doctor. _'_ Medical proxy? Danny, what are you up to? _'_ thought Steve as he tried to wrap his mind around the fact. "Thank you, Doctor. Is that all?" said Steve standing up from the chair. Seeing the Doctor nod and wave bye, Steve exited the office and walked to the private room where the President lay.

Once Steve reached the room, he nodded to the four agents standing near the room and looked into the room from the doorway. He smiled as he saw Rachel tucking the blanket around Danny and Grace talking about her party and the fun things that she and Danno will do once he gets better. "How is he?" asked Steve as he sat down on a chair near the door.

Rachel smiled as  she looked up from fixing the blanket. "The nurse said that he's sedated right now. He should be waking up soon but Grace and I have to leave. It's getting late and she's getting tired," said Rachel.

"No, I'm not. I want to stay here," said Grace as she yawned. She pouted at both Steve and her mom when the two looked at her.

"I'll stay here, Grace. As soon as he wakes up, I'll tell him all about what you said and have him call you to say goodnight," said Steve smiling at the little girl.

Grace kissed Danny's hand before hopping off a chair near the bed and walking to the doorway. "Agent Kono! I'm ready," said Grace as she held her hand up.

Rachel smiled at Grace's antics. She finished fixing the blankets, touched Steve on the shoulder before following Grace and Kono out of the hospital.

Steve stood from the chair and moved to sit in the one near Danny's bed. He sighed as he laid a hand on Danny's leg. "I was reminded of the first time I met Rachel on the drive here. I still don't understand how you managed to get a woman like her. Grace is concerned but she doesn't show it, you taught her that. She's a strong girl. One that's probably going to want her presents soon," said Steve absently rubbing Danny's leg. _You scared me today_ was what Steve really wanted to say but didn't or rather couldn't because of his job. He sat there for a while watching Danny sleep and talking to the agents who were standing outside the room.

Some hour later, Danny started to stir and wake up. Danny moaned as he opened his eyes and looked around the room. He smiled when he saw Steve smile back.

"Mr. President, it's good to see you awake. How do you feel?" whispered Steve, taking a cup of ice cubes and offering one to Danny.

"Sore. What did I have?" said Danny, wincing slightly from the pain. He took ice cube to wet his throat.

"Appendicitis, Sir. The doctor left instructions about activities and foods to avoid," said Steve.

"Gracie?"

"She went back to the White House with Rachel and Special Agent Kalakaua. She was worried but strong."

"Good. Can you send the other agents out of the room?"

Steve waved the other agents out of the room and leaned closer to listen to Danny whisper, "Thank you, Steve." Steve leaned back and looked at the now sleeping Danny.

"You welcome, Danny," he said before he sat down on the reclining chair and got comfortable to stay the night. This whole day stirred up feelings that Steve hasn't felt for anyone in a while. The more Steve thought about the fear that he felt when Danny first gasped in pain, the more he started to realize that along with fear he felt love or at least a hint of it. He turned his head to look away from Danny.  'It wouldn't amount to anything. He'll finish his term and forget about me,' thought Steve as he tried to go to sleep.


	4. The Planning Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace decides that going to Hawaii will be a great vacation for everyone, especially Danny.

~ Back in the White House ~

It’s been two weeks since Grace’s birthday and the incident that happened with Danny. He was in his office reading some papers when he heard a knock on the door. Danny said "come in" when Steve opened the door and let Grace and Kono into the office. Kono stood next to Steve while Grace came in, gave her dad a hug and sat in his lap.

“To whom do I owe the pleasure of having my 12 year old daughter sit on my lap even though a month ago, she swore she was too old to do it?” asked Danny with his hand still around her.

“Well, two weeks ago, this thing happened to my Danno and scared all of us. So I decided, I’m never too old to sit in my daddy’s lap," replied Grace.

“I like that,” Danny tried not to show his tears by giving his daughter another hug and kissing her forehead.

“By the way, it came to my attention that my Danno have been working too hard lately. Plus he never took a vacation since his term started so I was talking to Miss K here and she was telling me how relaxing and beautiful Hawaii is.”

“I’m liking the way this conversation is going. Carry on, Monkey.”

“Well, since you didn’t really give me a birthday gift, I was thinking how about we go to Hawaii?! It can be part birthday present and part presidential vacation.”

Danny looked at his little girl then looked at Kono, who was kind of hiding behind Steve before he said, “So Ms. Kalakaua, do you think Hawaii is good for relaxing?”

Steve looked at his friend and pushed her a bit so she would at least look at Danny while talking, “Well Mr. President, it is a refreshing place. The weather is always lovely, the people are friendly and, of course, the food,” she looked at Steve pleading him to help her, “I’m sure agent McGarrett can tell you everything about it since, like me, he grew up there.”

“Oh really, what can you tell me about Hawaii that’s going to make me want to take a vacation there, Steve?”

All three were looking at Steve now when he cleared his throat and said “Well sir, I can say there’s lots of pineapple there but you don’t like that so maybe I can bribe you with some shaved ice?” Steve smirked and even though there were two other people in the office looking at him while he spoke, he was talking like Danny and him were the only ones in the room.

“Yes, I love shaved ice. Remember Daddy, we got it once in Jersey? Please, Danno. I really want to go to Hawaii and learn how to surf,”

“Surf? Monkey, when is the last time I let you go swimming in the ocean?”

“I don’t know …”

“Well I can help you with this, Never!! The ocean is too dangerous for a swim let alone surfing that might get you a head injury and ..”

Grace cut him off, “But Danno!! I’m not just going to jump in the ocean! Plus I’m sure Kono will be with me all the time! And from what she said, her cousin, Chin, can surf too.  He can even protect me since he's a cop! And Steve can be there too since he can surf!”

“Woooh now, Monkey, you're planning as if you're already going there. You can’t just assume everything is going to happen, we need to plan this.”

“Danno, please make it happen, I really want to go to Hawaii! And you need that vacation, when was the last time we just sat down for a movie night? I know you’re the President now and you need to take care of everyone, but I miss just sitting down with my Danno and enjoying a snack in front of the TV. Danno you promised this won’t affect us, and I’m going to support you if you ran for another term but I really do miss my Danno time,” she was trying to hide the fact that she was crying but the tears were coming down too fast so she left her father’s lap and ran out of the office. Kono nodded to Steve and Danny before following Grace.

The Oval Office was silent again and Danny was speechless. He did promise his daughter that running for presidency will never affect their relationship. No matter what his schedule was, he always woke up Grace in the morning and had breakfast with her before he started his daily meetings and she headed off to school.

Since she wasn’t 8 anymore, he thought that she would rather spend the hour before bed chatting with her friends or watching TV but instead they replaced the story reading ritual with just chatting about the long day they had. He loved his daughter so much; there was no doubt about that but he has been a bad father lately.

He sighed before running his hand through his hair and then he noticed the other person, who was in the room with him. Steve had a look on his face, a look that Danny didn’t know how to explain. Danny sighed again, stood up and walked around the desk till he was standing on the other side of the desk and rested on it, facing Steve. “So, I’m a bad father,” Danny said.

“No, you're not,” said Steve, maybe a bit too quickly. He took a deep breath than approached Danny and put his right hand on Danny’s left shoulder, “You do as much as you can but sometimes it’s the small things that count.”

His hands felt warm on Danny’s shoulders, touching Danny felt good. _'_ What the hell are you doing? _'_ Steve thought to himself, __'__ you're not falling in …'

Danny covered Steve’s hand with his and said “I just promised myself, the moment the presidency will affect my relationship with my daughter, I’ll take a break and try to fix it! It happened...it’s been happening for a while and I didn’t even notice it!”

Danny’s hand stayed there, like it belonged over his hand; his heart was beating, a bit too fast for his liking! He needed to say something, “Hawaii is beautiful you know,” Steve tried to smile nervously, “I was born there and it’s one of the most amazing places on this earth… And I’ve been to a lot!”

“Will you be my personal tour guide?”

“Considering that my job description is to shadow you 24/7, I think being a tour guide won’t be a hard thing to add.”

“But I don’t want to go to all the touristy places, we’ll just find a place where we can relax and where my Monkey can learn how to surf.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“You don’t want to learn how to surf?”

“Aah well, I'm not a big fan of the ocean, you know.”

“You do know how to swim, right?”

“Do I know how I swim? Of course, I do!”

“I doubt that!”

“Excuse me. You're talking to the President of the United States of America here and he’s telling you that he knows how to swim.”

“I really want to believe you, Mr. President but I can't till I see you in your swim trunks in the ocean.”

“You want to see me in my swim trunks?” smirked Danny

“You know what I mean, Sir,” Steve was blushing.

Danny couldn’t help but smile. He let go of Steve's hand and walked to sit in his chair. Once he sat down, Danny reached for the phone on his office and called up one of his assistant, “Yes, Miss Roberts, would you be angel and call up the Vice President for a small meeting? Yes, I think I’m ready to plan my first vacation.”

Steve smiled at Danny as the other talked on the phone. He nodded to Danny, who waved in return, and walked out of the Oval Office. 'Better start planning as well _,_ ' thought Steve as he went to check on Grace and Kono.


	5. Vacation in Hawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vacation is not a vacation until something goes wrong or how Danny and Steve got together.

It took two weeks to get everything ready for the trip to Hawaii. Rachel reluctantly gave permission for Grace to go while she and Stan went to England to visit her family. In the end, there were more bodyguards going than actual people, considering that it was a father-daughter vacation.

Danny let his assistants plan the entire trip, only giving input to avoid tourist attractions and which house sounded better to rent. Of course, on the latter his decision was just an affirmation of the choice made by Steve and the Secret Service.

Now, at long last, an entourage of Secret Service, Danny and Grace were heading to Hawaii in Air Force One. Grace was off in another part of the plane with Kono, who was teaching her some words in Pidgin. Steve and Danny had been having lunch together in Danny's office on the plane.  Both had avoided talking about Danny's hospital visit; Steve wanting to ask "Why me?" and Danny avoiding having to admit his true feelings. Now, the two sat across from each other, each stealing glances whenever the other one wasn't looking.

"What are those?" asked Danny as he watched Steve take out some kind of pastries from a container and put them on his plate.

"Cream puffs. I figured that since we're going there, you and Grace should try them. These aren't as good as the ones sold in Hawaii but they still taste good. Try one." Steve took a pastry from his plate and handed it to Danny.

"Is there a special filling inside?" asked Danny, taking the cream puff.

"No, it just has vanilla filling and chocolate on the top." Steve chuckled as he ate one.

Danny nodded and ate the cream puff. He ended up having chocolate on his lips and corner of his mouth. 

Steve laughed and said, "You have chocolate left there." He pointed to the area where Danny had chocolate.

Danny wiped the chocolate off and stole another one from Steve's plate and ate it. "These are pretty good. You made them?" He got chocolate and vanilla on his fingers.

"Somewhat; it's a family recipe. I gave it to the kitchen staff to make while I supervised," said Steve, watching as Danny licked the cream off his fingers. 'He's so focused, even at cleaning his fingers,' he thought as he focused on Danny's mouth. 'I wonder if he'd be just as focused on - don't Steve, don't go there, not now.' He felt his cock start to take notice of his thoughts.

After Danny had eaten most of the cream puffs that Steve brought, the two decided to move to the couch to relax. Danny sat on the right side of the white couch, while Steve sat on the left.

After a couple of hours of reading his book, Steve glanced up and noticed that Danny had leaned back and closed his eyes; the report he was reading slipped out of his hand and onto the floor. Steve smiled and stood to pick up the report and prodded Danny to stretch out and sleep on the couch. As he was putting a pillow under Danny's head, Danny moaned "Steve". 'It's not what you think it is. It means nothing if he moans your name in his sleep.' Steve shook his head, made sure that Danny was still sleeping and walked out of the room to check on Kono and Grace. He didn't notice the physical reaction Danny was having to his dream….

~~~~~~~~~~

 _Danny leans back against his desk, his hands splayed out and knocking reports and other stuff off of it. He moans as Steve deep throats him, "Ah, God," as one of his hands goes to rest on Steve's head. He runs his fingers through Steve's hair. "Steve, please…."_

 _Steve pulls back to lick the pre-come from Danny's cock. He uses his hand to guide it back into his mouth and starts to suck again._

 _Danny grasps Steve's hair. "I'm close…stop," he pants before he comes. "Steve," he moans again as he feels Steve swallow his come…._

~~~~~~~~~~

Danny awoke from the dream as soon as he came. 'Oh crap,' he thought as he felt the wet spot on his pants and the couch. He looked around and noticed the door to the office closed with Steve gone. 'One blessing in all thing.' He stood up and went the small black bag near his desk. 'Can't change just the pants, Steve would notice something is wrong. I have to change clothes' Danny proceeded to change his clothing as quickly as he could.

Once Danny changed clothing, he stuffed his dirty ones in the bag. 'Now to deal with the wet spot on the couch,' he thought, taking a look at the various drinks they had in the mini-bar. Finding a Sprite, Danny opened up the can and poured some on the spot and the rest of the couch. He smiled as he set can of Sprite on the table. He walked out of the office, calling for Steve and Grace.

~~~~~~~~~~

Air Force One landed in Hawaii in the afternoon. They got into cars and went to the house. Once there, Danny and Grace stood in front of the house while Secret Service agents ran one last sweep around the perimeter.

Grace was bouncing from excitement as she looked at the house and the front yard. "Can we swim with the dolphins?" she asked, tugging Danny's hand so that he would look down.

"I'm not sure yet, Monkey. We'll have to see how it's all scheduled out," replied Danny. While swimming with the dolphins sounded nice, it was the fact that Grace would be in a bathing suit that made Danny reluctant to agree to her request. He frowned as he remembered Rachel's words of "She can and **will** go swimming, Daniel Williams, and she **better** come back with a tan."

"I'm sure we'll think of something, Sir. Perhaps closing down the attraction for her to swim with them?" whispered Steve in Danny's ear. Steve stood shoulder-to-shoulder with Danny. At this point, it was not only for Danny's safety but also as a precaution in case something like before happens again. 'I won't be able to go through that again. Just get through this vacation, Steve. Do NOT think about the President in swimming trunks,' thought Steve.  He heard the "All clear" on his headset and put a hand on Danny's back to guide him into the house.

Grace let go of Danny's hand and raced inside. She was followed by Kono who ran after her to guide her on a tour of the house. Steve and Danny entered at a more leisurely pace with Steve explaining each room as they walked through it. Eventually, they reached the room designated for Danny, where Steve set down his bag. Danny sat on the armchair as soon as he took off his jacket.

"Is it always this hot?" Danny asked as he fanned himself. A combination of the warm weather and his body responding to Steve wearing civilian clothing had made him feel hot.

Steve smiled and nodded. He walked into the en suite bathroom and filled up a glass with cold water. "Here you go," he said as he handed the glass to Danny.

"Thank you," said Danny. He drank the water and handed the glass back to Steve. Hearing a loud squeal from Grace, Danny smiled. "It sounds like she found out about the backdoor leading to the beach. It is safe, right?"

"Of course; it's a private beach. We have it monitored at all times. The next door neighbors were vetted. Luckily, both neighbors are also out of the country for the next two weeks," Steve replied. He took the glass back to the bathroom, where he also wet his face and washed out the glass. "If something happens, there is a backup site that we can go to. Will that be all?"

Steve came out of the bathroom. He had to get out of this room before he did something to jeopardize their relationship, especially with Danny starting to take off his tie and unbutton his shirt. He saw Danny wave him off and exited the room.  Steve closed the door to Danny's room and leaned against it. 'Get yourself under control, McGarrett!.' Instead he stayed and leaned against the door for a few minutes, trying to relax and return his breathing to normal. Just as he reached a relaxed state and was about to walk away, he heard the shower start. 'God' _-_ he started as he felt his cock begin to take notice. 'I will **NOT** think about the **PRESIDENT** of the United States of America in the shower - naked!' he screamed in his head as he walked to his room across the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~

Steve requested the evening off and assigned another agent to protect Danny in his absence. He got dressed in black khakis and a black long sleeved shirt and went to the living room, where Danny was watching the news on the sofa.

"I'm going now. I'll be back tomorrow morning," said Steve moving to stand near the sofa.

Danny turned around to look at Steve. "Got a hot date tonight?" he asked when he saw what Steve was wearing.

"No, nothing like that.  I'm going to visit my sister," said Steve, smiling.

"Sister?" asked Danny now standing up and moving to stand near Steve.

"Yes, I'll tell you more about it later on. I'll take a car. Why don't you get some sleep? We have a long day tomorrow." Steve brushed his hand against Danny's briefly and waited until Danny nodded before leaving the room and the house. Steve got into the Camaro, which was actually Danny's personal car, and drove to his sister's house.

~~~~~~~~~~

Mary's house didn't have access to the beach like Steve's place or even the one that the President was currently vacationing in. It was a small house surrounded by grass.

Mary hugged Steve when she saw him at her door. The two siblings smiled and walked inside the house to catch up.

Steve chuckled and took a sip of his beer. "He's good; caring and loves his daughter."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" exclaimed Mary hitting Steve on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I figured," Steve smiled, "I'm sure that you heard the news about his visit to the hospital. Well, he made me his medical proxy. I'm not sure what that means though. I've been trying to figure out a way to talk to him about it but nothing so far."

"So you have the hots for him?"

"I can't tell you that!"

"Right, sure you can't. What else have you been up to?" asked Mary.

The two spent the next couple of hours discussing how everything was with each other and what had been happening on Hawaii. Mary updated Steve on Chin's promotion to Chief of Police, Steve's house and news about herself.

After noticing that Mary was yawning more and rubbing her eyes, Steve kissed her on the forehead and said, "Good night".

Mary walked him out of the house and waved 'bye' when he got into his car to drive away.

Halfway to the house, Steve decided that it was better not to drive back there but rather go home and see the President and Grace in the morning. He turned the car around and headed home.

Hearing the weather forecast for tomorrow come on the radio, Steve flicked his eyes off the road to turn up the sound. His eyes were off the road for a couple of seconds and he looked up in time to see a jeep slam into the passenger side of his car, shattering the window on that side. He jerked sideways in his seat, slamming his head against the window. The airbag went off, slamming him in the face and trapping him in his seat. He laid his head on the window, blinking up at the bright red, blue and white lights heading towards him. Steve sighed and touched his head. He looked at the bloody fingers and thought, 'Damn,'before he lost consciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~

Chin went to the hospital after one of the officer's at the scene identified the Camaro's driver as Special Agent Steve McGarrett. ' _ _I seriously hope that you're okay, brah. I can't have the President breathing down my neck on this__.' He went to reception desk and asked the nurse for directions to McGarrett's room. After getting the directions, he headed up and was there just in time to hear Steve say, "I'm fine. I see perfectly. My head just hurts a bit and I don't see why I have to be here."

"You're going to stay here until they give you the all clear, Steve," said Chin walking into the room. He walked to the bed and shook hands with Steve, "It's good to see you again, brah. But next time don't be dramatic to get my attention."

"Chin Ho Kelly, it's good to see you again. This was not my fault, at least I don't think so," said Steve, flashing a big smile at Chin. "My sister told me that you're now Chief of Police. Congratulations, you deserve it."

"Yeah, thank you. According to the camera and the first responders, for now it seems like the jeep ran a red light. You're lucky to be alive." Chin turned to the doctor. "So, doctor, what's his condition?"

"It's recommended that he stay overnight since he did lose consciousness. He has a mild concussion but I want to be certain that it's not anything more. The injury on his head is due to his head being slammed into the window from the car crash. Additionally, he has bruises on his shoulder, bruised ribs and the red marks on his face," replied the doctor.

Chin looked at Steve and shook his head. "Looks like you're staying here tonight. Do you want me to call anyone?"

Steve glared at the doctor and Chin. "Do you have Kono's personal number?" he asked. Seeing Chin nod, he continued, "Call her and let her know that I'll be in late tomorrow. Frank will have to go instead of me. She'll know what I'm talking about."

Chin nodded to Steve and the doctor and went to leave the room.

"Wait, what did you mean by 'lucky to be alive'?"

"There were three people in the jeep; the driver is dead. The other two are in ICU right now," answered Chin as he left.

Chin got to the parking lot before he let out a rant about the entire situation. A group of tourists out partying involved in a car accident with a Secret Service agent. It's like a case in a mystery novel. Chin shook his head in disbelief. He pulled out his phone and noticed that the clock read 4:15AM. 'It's too early to call her but she needs to know,' he thought as he dialed Kono's personal number. It went to voice mail:

"Aloha! You've reached Kono Kalakaua. I'm not available right now, please leave a message with your name and number so that I can get back to you"

Chin waited for the beep and started to talk. "Cuz, it's Chin. Steve's been involved in an accident. He has to stay in the hospital overnight. He said to let you know he'll come in late tomorrow and Frank will accompany them. I figure you know what that means." He hung up the phone and hoped that Kono got the message before she heard the news about the accident.

~~~~~~~~~~

At 8am Danny walked into the kitchen and frowned. 'Where is Steve? He said that he would be back in the morning,' he thought as he looked at the scene at the table. Grace was eating pancakes with slices of pineapple on top, while Kono sat watching the news on the small wall-mounted TV.

"What's wrong, Sir?" asked Kono when she noticed that Danny was just standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a frown.

"Agent Kalakaua, where is Agent McGarrett?" asked Danny in a serious manner.

"I'm not sure, Sir. I know that he reported off duty and assigned Special Agent Tomas as a primary in his absence. He should have reported back in by now, Sir. I'll give him a call, right now," said Kono, hoping that it was nothing serious that made Steve late. She squeezed Grace's shoulder and smiled at her when she walked past her to call Steve.

Danny watched Kono leave and looked at Grace, who smiled back sadly.

"Maybe he overslept, Danno. You do that sometimes," she said, as she watched Danny sit down next to her.

"I hope so, Monkey," whispered Danny kissing her forehead. Danny watched as Grace ate her pineapple slices and pancakes. 'He's influencing her even when he's not here.'He watched as she finished her breakfast and got down from the chair to put her plate and cup in the sink. "Go and say 'thank you' to the cook and then go and get dressed. We still have to go see the dolphins today," he said as he watched her leave the kitchen.

Danny sighed again and looked up at the news. He was startled when he saw a report about an accident involving his Camaro and a jeep. He turned up the volume to hear more clearly:

This is Mika O'Kan reporting from the scene of a motor vehicle accident that happened today at 3:00AM. A black jeep slammed into a silver Camaro. The police had the vehicles towed at approximately 5 AM today due to difficulty getting the passengers out and investigation. So far, all we know is that one of the drivers, a male in his 30s, is dead and two others, a female and male, are in critical condition. There is no information on the other driver or from which car the one that died drove. We hope to find out more information later on today.

'Oh, my God. He's dead. NO, he's not dead. He can't be dead. Don't be dead…please,'thought Danny as he watched the news go onto to another report. 'Go back, tell me more. What happened to Steve? A female? Would he…did Steve have someone? No, he said that he was visiting his sister. Did he lie?' Danny put his head in his hands and started to breath heavily. "Please don't be dead," he whispered.

Meanwhile, Kono paced her room trying to call Steve. 'Damn it, pick up, pick up. Come on, boss, pick up,' she thought as she waited for Steve to pick up the phone but every time that she dialed it went straight to voice mail. She sat down on her bed and cursed. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a blinking green light. "That's it!" she exclaimed as she stretched to reach for her personal phone that had a blinking green light signal for unread/unheard messages. "Please, let it be Steve," she whispered as she opened her phone and discovered a missed call and voice message from Chin. 'Damn,' she thought as she dialed up her voice mail. Listening to her voice mail, she turned pale. 'Steve was in an accident? The PRESIDENT! _'_ she screamed in her head as she raised downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Sir, he's…" Kono noticed Danny sitting on the table with his head on his hands, whispering "Please don't be dead. I love you." She walked closer to him and took the seat that Grace previously occupied. "Sir," seeing no reaction, she tried again, "Danny," she put a hand on his shoulder, "he's okay. He made out okay. He's alive. He was in an accident but-"

"How-" asked Danny looking at Kono. "Steve's okay?"

"My cousin, Chin Ho Kelly, is the Chief of Police. He recognized Steve's name and his officer contacted him about Steve being in the Secret Service. He said that Steve should be discharged today from the hospital. He's alive, Sir," answered Kono smiling at the good news.

Danny gasped and hugged her. "He's okay. We have to see him. We'll get him from the hospital. Call up your cousin and ask him where Steve is located. I…."

"I know, Sir. I'll have them ready the car," said Kono, patting Danny on the back then standing up and walking out of the kitchen.

'He's alive,'thought Danny as he sat in the kitchen trying to catch his breath. 'No more hiding, Daniel. You almost lost your chance; it's time to tell him the truth. Offer him options and if he rejects you…hopefully he won't.' He stood up and took a deep breath. It was time to face his feelings - if Steve rejected him, it would hurt but he would heal, hopefully.  

~~~~~~~~~~

It took two hours for Danny to get dressed, tell Grace about the delay in their plans, leave her with another set of Secret Service agents at the beach and get to the hospital.

"Do you think that they discharged him yet?" asked Danny, walking with an entourage of Secret Service agents to the visitors' desk.

 "I don't think so, Sir," answered Kono walking next to Danny.

"Right. I'm-" started Danny.

"President Daniel Williams, Sir. It's an honor. Is there something you needed? Are you ill, Sir?" said the nervous receptionist at the desk.

"No, nothing like that. I'm looking for a friend of mine, Steve McGarrett. He was brought here yesterday after a car accident," replied Danny.

"Ah, I know that one. He's the hottie. Let's see," she checked the computer, "he's due to be discharged in a couple of hours after a visit from his doctor. Here's the room number and visitor passes."

"Thank you," said Danny shaking hands with the receptionist then mentioning for Kono to lead the way to the room.

When they got near the room, Danny stopped. 'What am I doing here? I should just wait for him to get to the house. He probably doesn't want this. Danny, you are behaving like a school girl with a crush,' he thought.'No, this is not the way for a President to behave.'

Kono noticed that Danny stopped, "Sir, what is it?"

"I'm leaving. I shouldn't have come here. Agent Kono, you can stay behind but I'm going back to the house. Tell Agent McGarrett to get well and he can take as much time as he needs to recover," said Danny. 'Yes, be professional and distance yourself. Remember that you are the President of the United States of America, Leader of the Free World, not a school girl.' He turned around and walked away, not looking to see if Kono followed.

Kono sighed and whispered, "Yes, Sir," before running the couple of doors to Steve's room. Walking into the room, she noticed that it was empty. "STEVE!" she shouted as she looked into the bathroom, and then ran out into the hallway calling his name. She noticed that Danny was long gone.

"Are you looking for that nice man from the accident?" asked an elderly woman dressed in a nurse's uniform.

"Yes, do you know where he is?" asked Kono.

"He was discharged. He signed himself out about 10 minutes ago or so," replied the nurse. "I hope you find him."

~~~~~~~~~

Danny was exiting the hospital when he heard his name called. "Steve," he whispered as he turned to where the voice came from. Steve was quickly walking toward him. He was dressed in the same clothing from last night. As he got closer, Danny walked toward him and stopped. _'_ Remember who you are,' he thought before he reached out to shake hands with Steve. "You're alive," he whispered tightening his grip of Steve's hand.

"I'm okay, a bit bruised up but okay - promise." Steve gripped Danny's hands before pulling him into a hug.

Tomas realized that the two would need privacy for their discussion; he sent one of the agents to secure a private room. The agent came back with a nurse that gave directions to a private room they could use. Tomas walked up to the two men, now surrounded by other agents to block them from civilians. "We've secured a private room, if you want to continue this discussion in private," he said to Steve and the President. 

Steve nodded and let go of Danny, rested his hand on Danny's back and followed the agent in the front, leading them to a secure and private room.

Once inside the room, Steve let go of Danny to shut the door. He nodded to Tomas, who was standing guard with the rest of the agents. Steve saw that Danny was looking out the window. He sighed and walked closer to Danny. He hugged Danny from behind before starting to talk, "I finished talking to Mary and decided that it was too late to return to the house. I figured I'd sleep at home then head back in the morning. I…I remember the jeep slamming into the Camaro and then-"

"I thought you were dead," whispered Danny, putting his hands on Steve's, that were around his waist. "I saw the news report and…they said…."

"I'm alive, though. It was the driver of the jeep that died."

Danny looked at Steve's hands then back to the window. "You can have all the time you want to recover from your injuries. I'll see you back at the house." Danny was trying to attempt to be professional again. He removed Steve's hands from around his waist,  turned around and started to walk away.

Steve caught his arm. "Stop. What did you really want to say?" 'What am I doing? _'_ "I mean, yes, Sir." Steve let go of Danny's arm and now it was his turn to stare out the window.

Danny touched the area where Steve touched him. He could still feel Steve's touch. 'Maybe it won't be so bad?' he thought. "I've developed some…." He began, but stopped when he realized that he wasn't sure how to phrase it.

"I'm attracted to you. I love the fact that Grace is your life. I love that you care so much about the people that you go out and talk to them. You're changing this country and I'm grateful that I was there for you, even if it was for a little while," Steve blurted out.

Danny looked at Steve, stunned. 'Did he just? Is he…is he telling the truth? A short while?'

It was about a minute before either Steve or Danny spoke. Danny was too stunned to even begin to speak, especially since Steve revealed his feelings.

"I'll give in my resignation today. I'll make a recommendation for Tomas to be your primary; he's been with the Secret Service for a while and knows all of the protocols. Goodbye, Sir," said Steve. 'You're an idiot, Steve McGarrett,' he thought as his heart was breaking.

"Your resignation is not accepted, Steve. And I thought I told you to call me, Danny," replied Danny stopping Steve from moving away.

"…Danny?"

"It's a lot to take in when the man you are attracted to and works for you confesses that he returns your feelings."

Steve smiled, "You love me?"

"Well, I only heard that you are attracted to me, nothing about loving me, only my actions," said Danny smiling.

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny's waist, "So do you?"

"I was attracted to you since I first saw you. I didn't realize I loved you until a couple of months before the hospital visit when I made you my medical proxy," Danny looked up at Steve.

"That was the reason for it? I've wanted to ask you about it since the hospital."

"It was part of it; the other part was that you were always there. If I left Rachel as my proxy and something happened in another country, well…" said Danny turning his head away.

"I understand. This changes things though." Steve touched Danny on his chin and moved it so that he could look at him. "I would really like to kiss you." Steve saw Danny nod and leaned down for the kiss. He started it off slow, then feeling Danny open his mouth and let Steve in, their tongues dueled until finally, Danny gave up the fight and allowed Steve to explore his mouth. The kiss became more frantic as the two men poured out all of their repressed feelings into it. Steve maneuvered Danny to sit on the hospital bed.

"Steve…" panted Danny, "this isn't…the place for this." He leaned away from the kiss to look at Steve. His hands wrapped around on Steve's chest.

"I know but do you really want me to stop now?" replied Steve, moving his hand down to cup Danny's erection.

Danny moaned and tightened his hold on Steve, which caused the other to wince in pain. "What? What is it?" asked Danny when he saw the wince.

"Ribs are still bruised," replied Steve before kissing Danny again.

Danny moaned into the kiss and loosened his hold on Steve. He moaned again when Steve started to rub his cock through his pants. When Steve stopped kissing him, Danny urged Steve to lean down so that he could kiss the red marks on Steve's face. "Oh, babe, this is definitely not the time to do this," he said in between the kisses.

"If you're still talking, I'm not doing it right," replied Steve, moving closer so that he could thrust his hips against Danny's and let Danny feel his erection.

After several minutes of making out and thrusting against each other, Danny came with Steve's name on his lips.

Steve thrust one more time against Danny's erection and came, moaning Danny's name, leaned against Danny and kissed him again.

"I can't believe you made me come in my pants," said Danny, feeling his come start to run down his thigh, "my pants are ruined."

"I'm sorry, Mr. President," replied Steve, smiling at Danny's dilemma. His own pants had a wet spot from when he came.

"Don't, don't call me that. Not after this," replied Danny shaking his head.

Steve leaned down and kissed Danny once more. "Whatever you want, Danny," he said before he walked to the door. "The president needs a change of clothing."

A knock sounded a couple of minutes afterward and when Steve opened the door, he saw Kono smiling, holding a bag out. "One change of clothing for you **and** the boss."

Steve turned back to Danny to find the other blushing. He handed the bag to Danny, who began to rummage through it as soon as he received it. He put Steve's change of clothing on the hospital bed and proceeded to change into a pair of beige khakis and a light blue tee.

Steve watched as Danny wiped his cock with tissues before putting on new briefs then the khakis. Steve wet his lips and looked at Danny's cock; he could just imagine sucking on it and **that** got his cock to take interest again. He moaned when Danny got dressed and covered up his ass and cock.

Danny turned to look at Steve and smiled. "I think it's time for you to change."

Steve nodded and proceeded to take of his shirt, wincing when he moved his shoulder in an uncomfortable position. Once his shirt was off, Danny could see the bandage wrapped around Steve's chest and the bruise forming on his shoulder. Steve stood still while Danny traced the bruises and touched the bandage.

Danny held out a new shirt for Steve when he had enough looking at the bruises. "I almost lost you," he said as he turned around to not look at Steve naked to stop from thinking about doing anything until Steve recovered. He couldn't think about what the rest of Steve's body, probably, looked like after the accident.

When Steve finished dressing, he folded the dirty clothing into the bag. Danny turned around and hugged Steve. "We'll wait until you're recovered," he said intertwining his arms around Steve's neck and kissed him.

"Whatever you say," replied Steve after the kiss. He put his arm on Danny's back after the other let go of him, and guided him out of the room. Once they exited the room, Kono reminded them about their plans to take Grace to see the dolphins. Steve and Danny laughed and agreed with her. Together with the entourage of Secret Service agents, the two walked together and got into the Beast to go home.


	6. A Day at the Water Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny, Grace, Steve and Kono spent the day out and at night Steve and Danny head to Steve's for privacy.

Danny was horny; he never wanted someone as much as he wanted Steve right now. Thinking about the hospital room, he started to stroke his cock, which as soon as he remembered kissing Steve had started to harden. He moaned as he remembered the kisses and Steve stroking the both of them to completion. Danny sped up his strokes as he remembered the look on Steve's face when the other came. "Steve," he moaned as he came in his briefs. Giving time for Steve to recover was torture on him, especially since he kept remembering the hospital room. The two managed to find privacy and time to kiss, which always lead to make out sessions and hickeys but nothing more, especially with Grace and other agents in the house.

Danny didn’t like the way his mind worked after kissing Steve, he just wanted to be all over him and do all kind of stuff to him that he should be ashamed of thinking with his daughter sleeping next door. He was going with Grace to see the dolphins today; he promised that he’d go with her so he couldn't just cancel on her, especially since she couldn’t stop talk about it when they got home.

He didn't know how long he’d been awake but apparently long enough because he heard a knock on the door. Danny knew it was Grace; no one else would come and wake him up, especially since they were in vacation. "Come in," he said making sure to cover himself up and grimaced when he felt the wet spot in his briefs covered by the blanket.

Grace came in and sat down on the bed. “Danno, wake up it’s 9 already!!” said Grace loudly looking at Danny and shaking him.

“But it’s still early, Monkey. I thought this was a vacation for me to rest,” he teased.

“We said rest, not act lazy and stay in bed all day. Steve says they’ll have the place closed for us until 12.”

“Well that’s 3 hours for you, isn’t that enough?”

“Danno,” said Grace bored and pushed him. “Come on, if you get ready now we’ll leave the house by 10, 30 minutes till we get there, another 30 just to get inside, that’s an hour only and ..”

She didn’t finish her sentence, Danny knew why but he wanted to give her a chance to see how she’ll put it. “And what monkey?” he questioned.

“And ...” she took a long breath and said “I wanted to swim with the dolphins.”

“I knew it!!” laughed Danny when his little girl blushed, “You’re my daughter, I know you too well!! And you know what? I am the coolest dad in the world because I already talked to Kono and she said she’ll go in with you.”

“You are the coolest dad ever,” she hugged him. “Now come on and get ready, Danno.” She ran from his room excitedly.

He took a quick shower and decided that he won't wear a tie or a dress shirt today. He checked his dresser and found a black jeans and white shirt. He heard another knock on the door and said "Com e on."

Steve came in, “Hey, Danny, just wanted to ..” and he stood still.

Danny was tying his shoes when Steve just stopped talking, “What’s up?”

“You’re going for casual today!” smiled Steve.

“Yeah I am, I decided that I’ll try to relax as much as I can before heading back to DC,” Danny stood up and saw that the door was open so he walked behind Steve, “which reminds me,” closed it then pulled Steve toward him and kissed him, “how are you feeling today?”

“My day just got a lot better,” Steve smiled and kissed Danny again. “But we need to go downstairs now before your daughter decides to go to the park without us.”

Steve's kisses were addictive and while Danny loved his daughter a lot,  he was enjoying this too much, it’s been a while for him. When he decided to go through the election to be President, he was dating someone. He asked her if she was ready to go through it with him but she wasn’t that committed to him and they ended it. Since then, he had a few dates, even though it was hard but since he became the President, it was just him and his fantasies about Steve. But they’re not fantasies anymore, he was here, kissing him, their bodies so close and he wasn’t going to let go anytime soon.

“Danny,” Steve moaned his name. “Seriously we have to go,” he said leaving Danny’s lips and whispering in his ear, “Tonight, I don’t care about my ribs, I'm kidnapping you tonight.”

Danny smiled, “Oh really?” Steve’s lips were on his neck now. “I’m not sure the secret service would be so happy about that, hey!” Steve was giving him a hickey!

“I know the head of your security, we’ll figure out something,” Steve stepped back and straightened his shirt, “I’m taking you to my house.”

“What? Why? What’s wrong with this lovely room?” Danny motioned to his room by one hand and started feeling the hickey with his other; he wasn’t going to be able to hide it with the shirt he was wearing.

“Nothing is wrong, I just think we’ll have more privacy in my house,” he went to Danny’s dresser and took out a light button down collared shirt and helped Danny take his off, put this one on and cover the mark with the collar. “Much better,” Steve said then opened the door and went downstairs with Danny where Grace was making a big fuss about Danny being late.

They left the house a bit after that and headed to the water park where Gracie couldn’t stop talking about how excited she was. By the time Grace was in the water playing with the dolphins, Danny was sitting in a chair near the pool and Steve standing beside him.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join her, Danny?”

“I actually considered it at one point since it does look fun but someone gave me a hickey earlier today and I'm not sure if it’s a good idea to s how it around.”

Steve smirked, “You’re saying that like it’s a bad thing.”

“A mark on the President's neck while he’s on vacation, a bad thing? Oh never, it will just give the people the new headlining story of me having a new secret relationship.”

“And of course the questioning of whether it's a female or male,” Steve couldn’t help but grin.

“Oh god, I can already hear the lame late night jokes,” laughed Danny.

“Do you really want to go swimming?” asked Steve changing his tone to serious.

“It’s not a must but yeah I would love to.”

“Ok then, that’s another reason for me to take you to my house tonight. Did I mention that I have a private beach in my backyard?”

“No, you didn't actually.”

“OK then. Tonight 9 pm, you’re going to tell Grace that you’re not feeling well and you’re going to sleep early.”

“Bossy, I’ll just tell her I’ll go to sleep early, I don’t want her worrying about me.”

“Oh sorry, I didn’t consider it.”

“No worries, so what’s your plan?”

Steve didn’t get to say the plan because at that exact moment, Grace came running to her dad, a towel wrapped around her, with Kono following, a towel of her own covering what her two piece bikini failed to cover.

“Danno, did you see me?”

“I did Monkey, and as much as I love you, no kissing me till you brush your teeth a hundred time,” smiled Danny, “I’m sure kissing the dolphin was fun but I don’t need that anywhere near me.”

“Oh come on Danno, you should have joined me.”

“Next time Monkey. I’m sure Kono was a better companion in the water.”

Kono smiled and said, “She’s great in the water, I think she got that from her mother, no offense, Sir.”

“None taken, Kono. I can swim all right but I don’t like doing it for fun. It’s getting hot, are you done with your session, Monkey?” asked Danny feeling uncomfortable in the collared shirt.

“Yes, I’m done but I want some shave ice please!!” she reached with her hand to help Danny out of his shirt, “Of course you’re feeling hot, take off that shirt.”

“It’s a light shirt only and it stays, Monkey! Now you go change and let’s go get some shave ice.”

“Kamekono have the best shave ice on the island. Meet you there, Kono?” asked Steve.

“Yeah sure, you guys can go on before us. I'm sure the whole area is secured by now.”

Grace raised an eyebrow looking at her father and Steve could have sworn that she saw the mark but decided to ignore it. She left with Kono to change without saying anything else.

Danny pulled Steve by his shirt and whispered in his ear, “You’re in so much trouble, McGarrett!”

Steve smiled and said, “She’s a smart girl, Mr. President, and she’s going to find out sooner or later.”

“I’m sure she is, but next time, how about an area that can be covered with simple clothing.”

“Any suggestions, Sir?”

“I have a few. Come on, let’s go.”

They met Grace and Kono near Kamekono’s main cart where the big guy was more than happy to serve the President and his daughter free of charge because of Kono and Steve. They spent the day around the area and Grace couldn’t stop talking about the dolphins even though everyone was there when it happened.

By 5 pm, everyone was exhausted and they headed back to the house, where Danny had to make some calls and meetings via conference calls. He was in vacation, indeed, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t needed sometimes. When he was done, he spent the time with Grace and before he knew it, his daughter was tired. She wished him good night and headed to bed.

He looked at his watch to find it 9:15 pm, he texted Steve asking about his whereabouts. Steve replied, seconds later with _I think you should go to bed, now!!_. Danny smiled and told Tomas that he’s heading to bed and went to his room.

As soon as Danny entered his room, he felt that someone else was there, “Stev..” a hand covered his mouth muted the rest of the name. He started at Steve and lifted up his hands to move the one covering his mouth but before he could, Steve leaned in and kissed him. As soon as Danny felt Steve’s tongue stroke his lips and touch his teeth Danny opened his mouth to allow it access. Their tongues meet briefly before Steve took control of the kiss and started used his tongue to explore Danny’s mouth. When the kiss ended, Danny was breathless and his lips red and bruised. They had their arms around each other and Danny leaned against Steve.

Steve pressed a brief kiss on Danny’s lips and kept his arms around Danny. “We need to get going,” said Steve as he let go of Danny. He turned around and picked up a d uffel bag off the bed and took Danny’s hand to lead him out of the room. Steve guided Danny to the side entrance, where he told Danny to stay behind as he went up to talk to the agent standing outside the door. A few minutes passed before Steve got back and lead Danny outside.

Once they were outside, Danny saw a blue Silverado parked nearby. “Whose car…” asked Danny.

“Mine, I left it on the island when I got the assignment as your bodyguard,” answered Steve ushering Danny into the passenger seat while he went to put the duffel bag in the back of the truck. Steve put the bag down and closed the top before looking toward the agent hiding in the shadows. Steve nodded as the other gave a thumbs up. The secret service would always guard the President even on romantic rendezvous; it was just a matter of making sure Danny did not know that there were already agents surrounding and keeping watch at Steve’s house.

Steve was smiling when he sat in the driver’s seat of the Silverado and started it up.

“Why are you smiling?” asked Danny suspiciously.

“No reason other than finally having a chance to be with you,” answered Steve as started to drive away from the house. He took Danny’s left hand and held it during the drive to his house.


	7. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny's first time. The ending of the vacation and the beginning of something new.

When Steve and Danny got to Steve’s house, the Secret Service car followed them discreetly and parked two houses away. Danny followed Steve into the house, where Steve led him to the living room. They didn't know what to do, they’d wanted to have time alone all week, but now that they were free to do as they pleased, shyness and awkwardness set in.

Danny sat on the couch and looked around the house; his palms were sweaty. "You know the last time I was this nervous about sex was my first time," joked Danny. He looked up at Steve and smiled slightly.

Steve scratched the back of his head. "Usually, we'd be in my room by now, and there would be no awkward conversations like this. I'll go get us a couple of beers." Steve walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out two Longboards, and then looked around the kitchen as he popped the caps off. Noticing a small device in one of the planters, he set the beers down and picked up the device. It was a bug, probably put there by the secret service agents, when the house was chosen as a secondary backup location. It wasn't needed; Steve would watch the house tonight. As he turned to drop the device into the trash, he was intercepted by Danny, who had walked into the kitchen while he was looking at the device. Steve smiled, crushed the bug and let it drop on the floor to hide it from Danny.

"I have been patient all this week, with you taunting me in your shirts and khakis," said Danny before walking to Steve and kissing him. The kiss revealed the aggression and impatience that Danny had been bottling up. He wrapped his hands around Steve's shoulders and leaned into him as Steve took over the kiss.

Steve's hands went to Danny's butt, which he gripped and used to pull Danny closer in order to grind against him. "Let's go upstairs," he whispered after ending the kiss.

Clothes were slowly shed as they exchanged kisses and hickeys on their way upstairs.

Danny lay on the bed, where Steve had pushed him, dressed only in his briefs and laughed. Seeing a questioning look from Steve, who was taking out the lube and putting it on the bedside table, Danny said, “We’re like a pair of teenagers.”

“No, Danno.” Steve was already naked as he sat on the bed and moved on top of Danny. “We’re like two people who have been resisting our desires.” He held Danny’s chin and leaned in to kiss him.

They ended up making out for some time, with Steve alternating between exchanging passionate kisses and sucking hickeys along Danny’s neck; his hand ran over Danny’s nipples and as Danny began to moan and writhe in pleasure, Steve started to pinch and play with them, and he took off Danny’s briefs.

“Please,” moaned Danny as he tugged at Steve for another kiss. He thrust against Steve and rubbed his cock up. “I need you,” he sighed as he wrapped his hands around Steve’s shoulders.

“I know, Danny,” whispered Steve as he sat up. Steve licked his lips when he saw Danny’s hard cock leaking precome.

“I’m going to make you feel good first,” said Steve as he leaned down toward Danny’s cock. He took it in his hand and gently rolled his balls; he licked and sucked Danny’s inner thigh, while Danny moaned loudly and gripped Steve's hair. After a couple of minutes of playing. Steve licked the precome on Danny’s cock and started to suck on the head.

“OH GOD,” moaned Danny as he thrust up into Steve’s hot mouth. He made a sound of protest when Steve held down Danny’s hips to prevent him from thrusting. “Steve!” shouted Danny as he felt Steve start to deep throat him. After a few minutes, Danny came shouting Steve’s name again. “I think you broke me,” he panted as he felt Steve swallow and use his tongue to clean Danny's cock.

“I hope not,” Steve chuckled after he was done. He grabbed the lube and a condom that was on the counter and put them close by. Steve kissed Danny passionately then placed a trail of kisses up from Danny's belly to his nipples. Hearing Danny moan again, Steve smiled.

“No more. In me…oh God, Steve,” cried Danny as Steve played with Danny's nipples. He gripped Steve’s sides, leaving nail marks and scratches. “Fuck me.” Danny thrust up against Steve’s cock and reached down with one of his hands to rub their cocks together; his own was growing hard again.

Steve sat up and nudged Danny onto his stomach then proceeded to place kisses down Danny’s back. While Danny started to rub and thrust against the bed sheets, Steve opened the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers.

“How long?” he asked, his breath hot against Danny’s ear.

“Huh?” groaned Danny when Steve reached around and gripped his cock to stop him from climaxing again. Danny listened the second time as Steve repeated the question, jealousy apparent in his voice. He couldn't help the smile as he replied with, “The last time was five months ago and I topped.”

“Who?!” Steve's grip on Danny’s cock got tighter before loosening.

Danny moaned at the sensation before wincing. “Careful with the merchandise.” He turned his head and kissed Steve. “It doesn’t matter, he was a poor substitute for you. I love you,” said Danny after the kiss. “Now either do something or I’ll take care of it myself.”

Steve released Danny’s cock and kissed the back of his neck. “I love you too,” he said as he started to rub one of the lubed fingers against Danny’s hole before pushing it in. “So tight, Danny.” After he felt Danny adjust to one finger, Steve slid a second one in. He played for a few minutes, making Danny hump the bed, before a third entered.

Danny writhed in pleasure at the sensation of being filled and urged Steve to fuck him. He moaned when he heard the condom wrapper rip and Steve saying, “Relax.” He felt Steve’s cock near his entrance and winced slightly as Steve started to slide in.

"Relax. You have to relax, Danny. I won't hurt you," whispered Steve. "You look so beautiful, all mine, Danny. You'll always be mine. No one else, no more substitutes." He moaned as Danny tightened around him, "Oh God, you're so tight, babe. You need to take it easy." Steve placed kisses on Danny's back, and once Danny had calmed, he began to thrust in and out, slowly at first and then harder at Danny’s urgings. At some point, Danny climaxed again with a shout followed shortly by Steve who groaned Danny’s name.

Danny lay spent on the bed and grimaced when he felt the wet spot. After Steve pulled out and stood up to go to the bathroom for a washcloth, Danny rolled on the side away from the spot.

Steve smiled as he walked back into the room. He sat by Danny and washed his front and ass tenderly.  After he finished, Steve walked to the laundry hamper and tossed the washcloth in. When he came back to the bed, Steve kissed Danny briefly before saying, “Stand up for a minute, I’ll get rid of the sheet.” He helped Danny stand up and then proceeded to change the wet sheet for a clean one.

As soon as Steve was done, Danny lay back down, on his side, looking at Steve who’d returned to the bed. “What now? I mean was this a one night stand, fuck the President and then request a transfer or…." He paused, choosing his words carefully. "I love you. The last person I felt this way for was Rachel and that was years ago," said Danny before yawning and sitting up.

"Danny," whispered Steve, taking hold of Danny's hands, "I love you also. I don't want this to be a one off, and where did that even come from? I've loved you for a while now. This changes things but for good not bad. I want a relationship with you; I assume that's what you want, too."

"Yes, I've wanted you for some time now, and once again, I love you, Steve," said Danny as he pulled Steve into another kiss.

After the kiss, Steve pulled Danny down to lie on his shoulder, wrapped one arm around Danny and stroked his back.

Danny placed a kiss on Steve’s chest and wrapped an arm around him. “Good night.”

“Love you, Danny; good night,” whispered Steve. He looked out the window and wondered exactly how much was heard and seen by the agents monitoring the house through various audio and video bugs.

~~~~

Steve woke up to Danny talking loudly. He sighed and stretched in bed before looking at the clock on the nightstand - 8:15am, Steve frowned as he overslept and wouldn't be able to go swimming like he wanted to. He looked up as he heard Danny walk back into the room.

"Would you believe it, Kono took Gracie out to the beach? Do you know why? To SURF!" said Danny seeing that Steve was awake. He walked up to the bed, took off his briefs and crawled up next to Steve, who put an arm around him. "Apparently they've been sneaking off and surfing for a week now," whined Danny.

Steve laughed. "Did you seriously not know? Gracie has been getting up at 7 each morning with Kono and heading down to the beach. Anyways, I think that we have more urgent matters to take care of." He moved to hover on top of Danny, placing kisses on his neck.

"Really?" said Danny, tilting his head to give Steve more access.

"Definitely" replied Steve before kissing Danny.

The two spent that morning in bed, repeating the activities of last night.

~~~~

"Kono, is Danno mad at me?" asked Grace looking up from where she was cleaning her surfboard.

Kono winced as she recalled the President yelling at her before hanging up the phone. "No, sweetie, I think he's just concerned and worried, but I'm sure that once he sees you surf, he'll be fine." Kono knelt down near Grace and hugged her. "He's not mad at you, I promise."

"Phew. I thought he would be mad." Grace looked down at the surfboard and then back up at Kono. "Is he with...Ste...Special Agent Steve?"

"Yep, Steve is always with your father. He was assigned as his primary bodyguard since your father became President," answered Kono sitting down next to Grace.

"I know, Mommy didn't really like him when she first met him. Do you think we should make Danno lunch when he gets back?"

"I think that's a great idea. So, how about going for a swim?" asked Kono.

Grace smiled and nodded. She stood up. "Last one in is a rotten egg!" she shouted as she ran toward the water.

"Hey!" shouted Kono running after her.

After spending some time swimming and teaching Grace to watch for certain waves, the two lounged around on the beach towels. Kono told Grace about her childhood and how she first learned to surf. Grace soaked up all the stories with enthusiasm, even asking questions about Pidgin phrases and attempting to speak it.

Around noon, Steve and Danny finally came downstairs. Hearing Danny call out to her from the house, Grace immediately took Kono in hand and rushed into the house, shouting, "We're going to wash up and Kono is helping me make lunch."

Danny smiled at his daughter's antics and stood aside as she walked quickly past him, upstairs. He nodded and said, "Hi," to Kono who smiled and greeted him before going upstairs to wash up from the beach.

Steve was grinning as he wrapped an arm around Danny. "I believe that you are getting lunch made by your daughter."

Danny frowned as he remembered the last time he ate anything made by Grace. She tried and he was proud of her, but cooking was not her forte. "You're eating with me," said Danny leaning against Steve.

"Hmm, It's a date," Steve kissed Danny on the head, "and I have to catch up on work. See you in a couple of hours." He released Danny and walked upstairs to his room.

Danny sighed happily then went to the office to do work and call Pat to see how things were in Washington.

It was close to three hours later that Grace finally called Danny and Steve downstairs to have lunch. Danny had been prepared for the worst, but when he saw the spread, he smiled. A simple Caesar salad and grilled fish.

"Wow! We're going healthy?" asked Danny walking to Grace and ruffling her hair. "It looks delicious, Monkey." He sat down at the table and Grace served him a plate of the salad and grilled salmon

Steve, Grace and Kono sat down after Danny was seated and each loaded their own plate. The conversation around the table was mostly about what to do the remaining three days of the vacation. Grace still wanted to show Danny what she learned about surfing. Kono requested a day off to spend time with her family, which Danny and Steve granted.

~~~~

The rest of the vacation was filled with activities that Grace wanted to do. She even got Danny to put on swimming trunks and swim with her in the ocean. Steve showed off his own surfing skills, and even had a friendly competition against Kono.

Danny and Steve told Grace about their relationship the night they got back to the house after spending time at Steve's. Grace accepted their relationship since she thought that they were together for a lot longer than that. "You’ve been acting like Mom and Danno did when I was little." were her words about their relationship. Grace started to come to Steve for support to convince Danno to do things, like swim.

As for their relationship, Steve and Danny, no longer needing to hide from Grace, started to be more open. On the flight home, Danny found the DVD of their first time and freaked out. Steve managed to calm him down but refused to reveal the names of the agents that were on duty that night. There was an unspoken vow between Steve and his agents, that none of them would ever talk about what happened that night. If the relationship between him and Danny was revealed, it wouldn't be by anyone in the White House.

Looking back on the vacation in Hawaii, Danny acknowledged that because of it, he got Steve and improved his relationship with Grace.

Steve and Danny were still discreet when out in public but in private, they were happily together even considering getting married after the end of the Presidency.


End file.
